dcheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost
Personagem criado por Felipe "La Pulga" Alberto Atributos Destreza: 9 Força: 3 Corpo: 4 Int: 5 Vontade: 5 Mente: 5 Infl: 4 Aura: 3 Espirito: 5 Iniciativa: 19 Hero Points: 0 Perícias Vehicles (Air Vehicles, Land Vehicles, Water Vehicles): 9*, Thief (Stealth): 9*, Martial Artist (Battery, Blocking, Defense, Techniques): 9*, Weaponry (Firearms, Heavy Weapons, Melee Weapons, Missile Weapons): 9* (*) = Linked Vantagens Miscellaneous: L.A.W. Membership, Languages (Read, Write, Speak): English, Arabic, Russian, Turkish (native), Insta-Change, Confidant (Elena Ivanova), Intensive Training Desvantagens Fatal Vulnerability: Rare, No Range (Não consegue sobreviver sem o suporte vital do Uniforme), Dark Secret (Ex-membro da Liga dos Assassinos), Minor Irrational Attraction (Tabaco), Minor Irrational Attraction (Elena Ivanova), Minor Irrational Hatred (Liga dos Assassinos), Secret Identity Wealth: 7 Equipamento * SUPER TACTICAL ARMOR RESPONSE - S.T.A.R BETA VER. 1.0.3 ( Força: 7, Corpo: 9, Int: 5, Vontade: 2, Mente: 1, Detective (Clue Analysis, Identification Systems): 7, Thief (Security Systems): 9, Scientist (Analysis): 7, Weaponry (Exotic Weapons): 11, Military Science (Cartography, Cryptography): 7, Recall: 16, Time Stop: 11, Flight: 7, Sealed Systems: 7, Force Shield: 7, Microscopic Vision: 7, Telescopic Vision: 7, Thermal Vision: 7, Ultra Vision: 7, Comprehend Languages: 7, Shade: 4, Radar Sense: 5, Invisibility: 4, Iron Will: 4, Mind Blank: 4, Obscure: 4, R#: 5 ) Power Bonuses and Limitations: Time Stop: Serious Power Burnout (R#: 3), Power Restriction: Only stop 3 APs of time Sealed Systems: Power Ineffective Against Radiation Attacks Comprehend Languages: Can Comprehend Written Languages Invisibility: Affects Sight * SUPER TRANSMUTATION ARTILLERY RESPONSE - S.T.A.R BETA VER. 1.0.9 ( Corpo: 6, Self Manipulation: 13 , R#: 5) Power Bonuses and Limitations: Self Manipulation: Minor Power Burnout (R#: 2); Power Restriction: Can only transform in weapons Personal Data Motivação: Anti-Heroic Mercenary Alter Ego: Tarik Osman Ocupação: Soldado Mercenário Estado Civil: Solteiro Parentes Conhecidos: Desconhecido Afiliações: L.A.W. Base de Operações: Istambul, Turquia Altura: 1,83 m Peso: 75 kg Olhos: Castanhos Cabelos: Castanhos Idade: 32 Histórico Tarik nasceu e cresceu orfão em Chipre, uma ilha ao sul da Turquia, em sua infância conheceu apenas terror e guerra. Em 1960 a ilha entra em uma guerra civil e a vila onde cresceu foi destruida. Um grupo de guerrilheiros o encontrou e o levou embora da ilha. Cresceu como um soldado desde então, e com seus 12 anos, participou de sua primeira missão, sequestrar um diplomata inglês na Turquia, mas tudo deu errado e apenas Taric sobreviveu. Preso, Taric desejou a morte, mas uma sombra na noite sussurrou uma oferta que despertou seu desejo de vida. Com a ajuda do misterioso homem da noite, ele foge da prisão pelos esgotos e depois de dias de caminhada ele chega em uma cidade arruinada. O homem explica quem é e quem são as pessoas que ali moram, ele introduz o pequeno rapaz a Liga dos Assassinos e diz que o menino nunca mais seria o mesmo. Taric cresce e se torna um exímio assassino, mas em uma missão, descobre que acabou matando pessoas inocentes por interesses políticos dentro da Liga. Revoltado ele foge e vira um mercenário, decide viver pelo dinheiro e glória. Até que um dia, uma de suas fontes, lhe dá uma missão, resgatar dois cientistas, Dr. Faris Rashid e a Dra. Elena Ivanova, mantidos reféns pela Liga dos Assassinos, dentro de uma base de operações da S.T.A.R Labs em Istambul. A fonte explica que o governo da Turquia não poderia colocar sua mão nessa situação, pois comprometeria o segredo da presença da base no país, por isso resolveram contratar o mercenário. Taric não pensa duas vezes, e logo aceita a missão. Como uma sombra andando pela noite, ele mata os assassinos, mas quando chega no laboratório onde estava os cientistas presos, ele é surpreendido por um golpe, cai no chão e perde sua arma, quando vê, ele reconhece seu antigo mestre e logo uma luta mortal se inicia. Tarik estava ganhando, mas seu mestre conhecia suas fraquezas, então ele pega uma arma no chão e mira em direção a jovem Elena. Tarik se joga na frente da bala por instinto e depois em uma fúria súbita, pula em cima de seu mestre e no meio da confusão, Tarik dispara a arma contra seu mestre e o mata. Perdendo muito sangue, ele desmaia, os cientistas ainda perturbados, logo tentam socorrer o mercenário. Não havendo muita coisa a ser feita, eles resolvem instalar um dispositivo experimental no corpo de Tarik, para tentar revivê-lo, e logo seus sinais vitais voltam. O mercenário passa meses em coma e quando acorda se surpreende com o objeto estranho em seu peito. Os cientistas explicam que o salvaram da morte, mas o único jeito era colocando o dispositivo em seu corpo. Eles dizem que o objeto possui certas habilidades, e que gostaria que o soldado ficasse para que eles fizessem uma bateria de testes. Semanas se passam e Tarik descobre suas novas habilidades. Então um dia um homem aparece no laboratório para fazer uma proposta de emprego, foi então que Tarik virou o primeiro membro da L.A.W. Personalidade Tarik sempre foi um homem rebelde, sempre teve problemas disciplinares com seus superiores e após ter descoberto que foi usado pela Liga dos Assassinos, decidiu mudar sua vida. Tarik resolveu viver por ele mesmo, então virou um mercenário, suas missões solo, incluiam assassinatos de políticos corruptos, salvamento de reféns e recuperação de inteligência, mas apenas aceitava essas missões se achasse que era o correto a se fazer. Todo homem precisa sobreviver, por isso ele vende seus serviços, sua ambição pode ser dinheiro, mas ele ainda possui um lado bom. Tarik nunca mais fará nada que ache errado e nunca venderia seus aliados. Ele sempre teve uma queda por mulheres, por isso não pensou duas vezes em se colocar na frente do tiro que ia matar Elena Ivanova. Após ter acordado, ele se apaixonou pela jovem cientista, mas decidiu não se aproximar tanto dela, pois sabe que seu passado poderia arruiná-la, mas nada impediu que uma grande amizade surgisse entre os dois. Depois de muitos anos vivendo sozinho, ele agora sente que adquiriu uma nova família na S.T.A.R Labs, por isso decidiu ajuda-los em qualquer coisa que precisassem, então Dr. Faris apresenta um homem de terno misterioso, que pede para que ele se juntasse a uma nova organização que estava sendo criada para combater terrorismo e ameaças além do alcance de pessoas normais. Tendo uma grande dívida com o Dr. Faris ele aceita a proposta, mas não como um herói e sim como um soldado. Sendo o primeiro agente da L.A.W, ele ajuda a organização a procurar possíveis agentes, visitando toda a Europa como um fantasma, fazendo relatórios de suas descobertas. Tarik é um ávido fumante, adora beber, é um mulherengo nato, odeia injustiça e passa por cima de tudo para completar sua missão, mesmo que isso quebre leis e machuque pessoas. História da armadura A muito anos atrás, um grupo de cientistas da S.T.A.R descobrem um corpo no fundo do Mar Morto. No corpo havia um objeto grudado no peito e quando os cientistas tiraram o dispositivo, o corpo virou cinzas. Após muitos anos de pesquisa, eles descobrem que o material encontrado no corpo poderia ser do futuro e que parecia vivo. Começaram então a extrair dados do objeto e logo se surpreenderam com a quantidade de informação e tecnologia o dispositivo continha. Com a informação obtida, descobriram que era realmente do futuro, mas ainda era cedo para terem tecnologia suficiente para fazer testes. Com os dados obtidos eles desenvolvem uma arma capaz de se adaptar ao ambiente pelo pensamento do usuário. Mas a arma só era funcional quando estava ligada ao dispositivo e não iniciavam longe dele. Depois da invasão dos assassinos à base, e vendo que tal tecnologia não poderia cair em mãos erradas, os cientistas resolvem colocar o dispositivo em Tarik, com esperanças que talvez o soldado poderia fazer bom uso. História de Elena Ivanova Nascida na Rússia, passou sua infância no internato mas logo foi embora quando descobriram sua genialidade. Com 14 anos, Elena já era formada em Física Teórica, Engenharia Mecânica e Ciência da Computação. Com seus 18 anos, foi convocada pela KGB onde passou alguns anos em um laboratório remoto na Sibéria fazendo protótipos de super armaduras para o governo Russo. Ela descobre que seu trabalho estava sendo vendido no mercado negro então resolve fugir do país e pedir asilo na Turquia. Começa então a trabalhar na S.T.A.R Labs com o Dr. Faris. Quando ocorre a invasão dos assassinos na base, o mercenário Tarik quase dá sua vida para salva-la, ela suplica ao Dr. Faris para que salvassem o homem, e fala que a melhor forma de faze-lo era implantar o dispositivo em seu corpo. Descrição da armadura O núcleo da armadura possui uma inteligência artificial que ajuda o usuário em combate, ela possui sistemas que pode identificar qualquer situação de perigo, e se adaptar em resposta, com isso ela expande um campo de energia capaz de parar o tempo. Além disso, ela possui um grande banco de dados que pode cruzar referência com qualquer coisa que achar no local como também mantém direto contato com os bancos de dados dos laboratórios S.T.A.R. Primeiramente a armadura foi desenvolvida para atuar em buscas e salvamentos, mas quando colocaram o núcleo em Tarik, ficaram surpresos que a armadura não iniciou as funções pré-programadas, parece que o núcleo da armadura se adapta ao usuário, fazendo aumentar qualquer habilidades que ele já possui. A armadura possui 6 jet boosters acoplados nos braços e pernas da armadura, perfeita para manobras acima do solo. Possui no braço esquerdo um campo de força que o protege de ataques diretos, assim como um suporte vital, a armadura consegue ficar aproximadamente 8 minutos em lugares sem oxigênio. Possui também vários sistemas que aumentam a visão do usuário, assim como protetor de raios ultra-violetas e bruscas mudanças de luz no ambiente e como sistema de emergência, possui um sistema de radar que permite localizar alvos próximo de seu alcance de visão. O núcleo da armadura é diretamente interligada com o sistema nervoso do usuário e seu cerébro, a inteligência artificial criptografa seus pensamentos protegendo o usuário de leituras e controles mentais e também ajuda o usuário a se manter escondido por outras formas de detecção. E pra finalizar, o núcleo é capaz de redirecionar a luz durante alguns segundo mantendo o usuário invisível. Category:Fichas Particulares Category:Agentes da L.A.W.